Born to be Wild
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Os Marauders decidem ampliar seus horizontes, e isso os leva a Amsterdã. O que Sirius e Remus não sabia era que era tudo parte de um plano de James.


**NA**: Essa coisa fofa foi escrita pro Amigo Secreto da Seção SiRem do 6V - Puppies in a Box. Como ainda não é o dia de entregar, eu não vou dizer aqui pra quem é. Mas eu espero que cada pessoa que ler goste dela. E deixe reviews, porque elas são lindas e eu amo elas.

**NA2**: Meus agradecimentos à **Beca**, que betou, pitacou e ajudou MUITO na produção dessa fic. E ao Google, pelas fotos lindas (e vídeos um tanto quanto ridículos) que me ajudaram com as descrições.

* * *

**Born To Be Wild**

Três coisas que todos os pais devem saber:

1 – O estilo musical que todo filho vai preferir é aquele que seus pais odeiam. Isso quer dizer que Ozzy Osbourne pode até ter vendido a alma pro diabo ou algo assim, mas é exatamente por isso que ele tem uma legião de fãs.

2 – Seus bebês vão crescer, e vão descobrir como bebês são feitos. E vão descobrir que é bom e não vão parar de praticar nunca mais.

3 – Não importa o que você diga, no fim das contas seu filho vai acabar se sentindo tentado a, pelo menos uma vez na vida, dividir com os amigos uma garrafa de tequila e um maço de cigarros. E você vai ter que ficar muito feliz que não foi cocaína e maconha.

Uma coisa que todo pai bruxo precisa saber:

Se você acha que só trouxas passam por isso, então o trouxa é você. E sabe por que isso? Porque você passa onze anos com seu precioso rebento dentro de uma redoma de vidro, e aí você coloca ele num trem e diz o quê? "Divirta-se na escola".

Sinceramente, o que uma pessoa normal deveria fazer nessa situação? Ir no Três Vassouras e beber cerveja amanteigada, passar as tardes de primavera lendo perto do Lago e ir estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na Sala Precisa? Se é isso o que você pensa, então você provavelmente não saiu do terceiro ano. Ou você é um retardado maior do que eu imaginava.

Eu, por outro lado, nunca fui um retardado. Nem nunca admiti que meus amigos agissem como um, por mais que isso choque algumas pessoas que acreditam na cara de anjo do Remus, por exemplo.

Acho que foi por isso que eu sempre me rendi à influência de pessoas que meus pais iam querer manter bem longe de mim. Uma dessas pessoas foi um cara que era da equipe de quadribol da Hufflepuff no ano em que eu comecei a jogar. Ele era nascido trouxa, e o irmão mais velho dele não tinha tido a sorte de ser chamado para Hogwarts – de acordo com a Lily Evans, a única garota que consegue ser gostosa usando o uniforme do tamanho certo e sem ter dormido com a escola inteira –, "isso pode resultar em coisas piores do que duelos com sabres de luz".

Ok, eu sei o que você está pensando. "O que _diabos_ é um sabre de luz?" Eu também não sabia, até a Lily falar sobre eles pra mim, e, ao que parece, sabres de luz são... o que aconteceria se um sabre tivesse um filho com uma lanterna. Se bem que, pelo que ela explicou, a única semelhança com um sabre está no fato de que eles cortam. De qualquer jeito, eu continuo preferindo comparar a um duelo de varinhas com um certo bruxo do mal.

Enfim, o Kevin – esse é o nome do tal capitão – era um cara legal, que sempre recebia por coruja um envelope cheio de folhinhas secas trituradas. Qualquer professor acreditaria que eram ingredientes para reabastecer o kit de Poções, mas os amigos dele sabiam que isso não era verdade. E, para a minha felicidade, eu era um dos caras que sabiam o que aquilo era.

_Cannabis sativa_ é uma das coisas mais legais que os trouxas já resolveram usar para "fins recreativos" – ou seja, sem absolutamente nenhum fim medicinal, não importa o que algumas pessoas insistem em dizer. Claro, eu nunca fiquei completamente chapado, até porque o Kevin nunca me deu o suficiente pra isso. Mas, antes de se formar, ele me contou sobre um lugar onde eu poderia encontrar aquilo sem medo de ser preso, contanto que eu comprasse cinco gramas de cada vez: Amsterdã, a linda e bucólica capital dos Países Baixos.

Eu me pergunto a que esse nome se refere, mas geografia não é exatamente uma coisa que a gente aprende na escola, e nenhum de nós tomou coragem de perguntar pra Lily, porque temos certeza de que ela vai olhar pra gente com aquela cara de "vocês pediram pra morrer". Mas eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com outra coisa que é legal por lá: prostituição.

Quando eu descobri essa parte, fiquei super curioso pra conhecer o país. Enchi tanto o saco dos outros caras durante _dois_ anos que eles acabaram se rendendo, e nós decidimos ir passar uma parte das férias pós-formatura num albergue caindo aos pedaços, mas que custava super barato. A única lembrança que eu tenho dos dois primeiros dias envolve ouvir _Born to Be Wild_ no rádio enquanto o Sirius e o Remus supostamente terminavam de se arrumar. Eu e o Peter sabíamos que isso não era verdade, mas, se eles não tinham criado coragem pra contar, a gente não ia forçar.

Ah, claro. E depois a gente vai comprar sapatos e arrumar a maquiagem uma da outra – consigo até imaginar o Sirius, com aquele cabelo gigante que ele tem, usando uma fita cor-de-rosa pra segurar a franja pra trás.

Uma coisa que toda garota deveria entender: quando dois ou mais homens são amigos, _qualquer coisa_ é razão para piadas e os mais diversos níveis de humilhação. Quanto mais amigo, pior. Essa coisa de lealdade infinita e respeito mútuo é tão coisa de menina quanto perguntar "essa roupa me deixa gorda?".

Foi exatamente por essa razão que eu fiz questão de carregar os dois comigo quando decidi que o terceiro dia seria dedicado a gastar rios de dinheiro com algo mais interessante do que maconha e cocaína. Se aqueles dois não saíssem do armário lá, eles não iam sair nunca.

De Wallen, o "distrito das luzes vermelhas", era um lugar que, pelo que eu já tinha ouvido falar, parecia fascinante – pra usar uma palavra publicável. Boates de stip-tease, cinemas eróticos, um museu inteiro dedicado à mais antiga das artes: o sexo. E, a melhor parte, aquelas casas de dois andares com paredes forradas de vermelho e uma garota em cada vitrine. Na minha fantasia, seria como numa loja de Barbies – aquelas bonecas lindas e loiras, com peitos surreais, que toda menina trouxa mataria pra ter –, com mulheres maravilhosas e cheias de curvas usando lingeries tão pequenas que são difíceis de ver no escuro.

Nós chegamos lá e fomos direto para a boate de strip mais próxima. A música que tocava não era exatamente como eu tinha imaginado; eu tinha pensado em algo mortalmente sexy, mas estava tocando uma música lentinha, que combinava perfeitamente com a forma como a garota que estava no palco dançava. E, sendo bem sincero, isso está longe de ser um bom sinal.

Ela nem era bonita. Dava pra ver, mesmo no escuro, que ela precisava retocar as raízes do cabelo, que parecia ser feito de nylon, de tanto que ela já devia ter descolorido ele. Quando nós chegamos, ela ainda estava vestida: salto alto, meia-arrastão até o meio da coxa, calcinha fio-dental, espartilho tão apertado que parecia que os peitos dela iam pular pra fora. Parece sexy, certo? Mas não é. Não quando você senta entre o Sirius e o Remus, e fica ouvindo os comentários deles.

- Você sabe que, se essa coisa tem esse efeito todo, é porque ela tem muito _conteúdo_ pra reorganizar, né? – Sirius me lançou um olhar sarcástico. Eu sabia que ele se referia ao espartilho.

- Ela tá morrendo? – Remus perguntou. Eu e Peter nos viramos para ele, com a mesma expressão de indagação. – Até minha avó consegue dançar mais rápido. E não, James, "lânguido" não é uma palavra que você pode usar pra defender ela.

- E ela não sabe o que fazer com um poste, sabe? – Sirius continuava a olhar para ela, com uma cara de quem estava hipnotizado pelo corpo (ou pelas habilidades de dança) da tal stripper. Olhei para ela de novo e entendi o que ele queria dizer. Ela estava andando em círculos em volta do poste, mexendo os quadris devagar. Era de se esperar que ela se pendurasse de cabeça pra baixo nele ou no mínimo escorregasse até o chão uma vez ou outra. Mas tudo o que ela fazia era se segurar nele, trocando as mãos de vez em quando.

- Eu aposto que até eu consigo fazer isso – Remus resmungou, quando ela se atrapalhou para tirar uma das ligas.

Ela continuou a dançar devagar, antes de parar por um segundo, perdendo o equilíbrio enquanto tentava rebolar em cima dos saltos altíssimos ao mesmo tempo que abria o espartilho, desfazendo o laço da fita de cetim.

- Isso porque somos _nós_ que estamos bebendo – Sirius zombou. Peter suspirou e ficou de pé.

- Desculpa, Prongs, mas ele tem razão – murmurou, rumando para a porta. Cogitei segui-lo, mas ela tinha começado a puxar o espartilho para baixo. Mesmo que eu sentisse que ia me arrepender disso, eu não conseguiria ir embora. Aquela garota não era uma Lily Evans, mas ela ia ficar _pelada_! Como alguém pode simplesmente virar as costas pra isso e ir embora?

Nem Sirius nem Remus disseram nada por um tempo, enquanto ela descia o espartilho _muito devagar_. Não para ser sexy, mas porque ela precisava afrouxar a fita a cada trinta segundos ou algo assim, se quisesse que a calcinha ficasse no lugar. Quando ele finalmente caiu no chão e ela o chutou para longe, Sirius pareceu tentar disfarçar um grito de triunfo.

- Eu disse! Conteúdo!

Senti toda a minha ansiedade desmoronar. Ela não era gorda como o Sirius fez parecer, mas estava longe de ter o corpo de Barbie que o espartilho lhe dava: os peitos eram pequenos, menores que os da Lily, e a barriga dela fazia com que ela parecesse estar no começo da gravidez.

O comentário do Remus não foi menos clemente:

- Se eles fossem maiores, ela tropeçava neles.

Minha intenção era lhe lançar um olhar assassino. Mas, na hora em que a gente se olhou, eu comecei a rir. Ele estava certo, eu não tinha como negar. E ficou ainda pior quando ela se inclinou para a frente, para tirar um dos sapatos.

- A gente pode ir embora agora? – Sirius pediu. Olhei para ele. Era o momento que eu estava esperando.

- Você realmente vai embora _agora_? – perguntei. – Sirius Black, o cara que passou o quarto ano todo brigando comigo por causa das revistas de mulher pelada que eu assinava, quer ir embora?

- Um monte de coisas mudaram desde essa época, Prongs – ele disse, com ar de tédio. – Só pra mencionar uma, eu não sou mais um virgenzinho cheio de hormônios.

Eu sabia disso. Não sobre os hormônios, mas, de acordo com os boatos, ele tinha dormido com todas as garotas do sexto e sétimo ano da Slytherin antes de sair da casa dos pais. Na época, eu fiquei com inveja dele – sim, são só dez garotas, mas ele é da Gryffindor, e cada uma dessas transas foi num lugar diferente da escola, e isso é praticamente um feito histórico –, mas agora acho que isso foi pra negar a si mesmo que mulheres não lhe interessavam.

- Eu quero ficar até o fim – insisti. Remus e Sirius se olharam, sem dizer nada, e Padfoot assentiu.

Vejam bem, senhoras e senhores, comunicação sem palavras não é exatamente uma coisa normal entre _amigos_.

Uma segunda garota se aproximou e me perguntou se algum de nós queria uma dança no colo – ou, pelo menos, foi isso o que eu imaginei. Mostrei-lhe um pequeno bolo de notas e apontei para Remus, e ela não precisou de mais nada para puxar a cadeira dele para trás – com a minha ajuda, claro – e começar a dançar na frente dele, profissional demais para se incomodar com a sua expressão.

Não era uma cara de "oh, pelas calças de Merlin, eu quero sumir de vergonha", mas "Merlin sem calças, me salva dessa _coisa_".

O Sirius, por outro lado, parecia que ia matar alguém. Sim, eu seria a primeira vítima, mas ele parecia bastante incomodado com o fato de que nosso querido amigo tinha uma mulher gostosona tirando a roupa em seu colo.

- Quer uma pra você também? – ofereci, mas ele me olhou com cara feia e não respondeu. – Ok, não precisa de tanto mau humor, Pads!

- Prongs, só por curiosidade, quanto tempo faz que você não vê uma dessas fora das revistas? – perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do palco. A stripper finalmente tinha terminado de tirar a roupa, e agora estava dançando de frente para nós. Para a minha felicidade, ela pelo menos estava com a depilação impecável, ou eu teria que ouvir ainda mais comentários idiotas vindos do meu melhor amigo.

- Aposto que faz menos tempo do que você – respondi. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- A lugar nenhum – respondi, com cara de inocente. Ele não pareceu acreditar, o que foi uma decisão muito acertada.

- Nós podemos ir embora agora que ela terminou? – Remus perguntou. Finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar da segunda stripper, depois de enfiar um montinho de notas na tira lateral da calcinha dela. – Ou você pretende ver se ela está disposta a fazer algum serviço adicional?

- Não, a gente tem mais o que ver – respondi, ficando de pé. Nós saímos da boate e começamos a descer a rua, na direção das luzes vermelhas.

Paramos na frente de uma garota que eu achei especialmente bonita, no meio de tantas criaturas com quem eu só transaria se estivesse muito desesperado. Fiquei olhando para ela por um bom tempo, e ela começou a fazer pose atrás da vitrine.

- Bonita... – Sirius murmurou para mim. – Se você gosta de anoréxicas. Sério, Prongs, ela é desprovida de qualquer sinal de peito, se você não reparou.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a andar. Parei na frente de uma segunda garota, que parecia ter acabado de fazer dezoito anos, e que tinha os maiores peitos que eu já tinha visto. Remus olhou de mim para ela, pensativo, antes de dizer:

- Ela te mata sufocado. Fácil.

- Acho que ele gosta disso – Sirius disse, rindo. Pensei, constrangido, que dividir minhas revistas com ele tinha sido uma péssima idéia. – Mas... Eu não lembro de você se sentir particularmente atraído por celulite, Prongs.

- Qualquer mulher normal tem celulite, Padfoot.

- Mas isso é especialmente estranho numa mulher que precisa exibir o corpo dela pra ganhar dinheiro – Remus ressaltou. – Seria desespero demais, James – completou, me empurrando na direção da vitrine seguinte.

- Roupa horrível – Sirius disse. Ela estava usando um micro-vestido, por assim dizer, que era basicamente duas tiras estreitas de pano que terminavam numa saia que não tinha mais que um palmo de comprimento. Que homem prestaria atenção na roupa quando uma mulher com aquele corpo estava dentro dela? – Você não pode transar com uma garota sem o mínimo de bom-gosto se quiser que a gente te leve a sério quando você diz que quer pegar a Lily, cara.

A garota seguinte estava usando um conjunto de lingerie bastante bonito, pelo que eu conseguia ver, mas, claro, não escapou de mais um comentário:

- Sentada de lado pra gente, com os pés na parede, fumando um cigarro? Ela não quer cliente, né?

Respirei fundo.

- Caras, eu tô atrás de uma prostituta, não de uma esposa, ok?

- Ok, mas essa não serve.

Eles me arrastaram até a garota perfeita. Ruiva, com peitos do tamanho certo, sem nem sombra de celulite, com uma lingerie sexy o suficiente pra eles serem incapazes de achá-la feia, parada atrás do vidro como se estivesse posando para uma _revista masculina_. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu encontrar algo de ruim para dizer, mas eu sabia que isso estava longe de ser um bom sinal. Porque eles jamais me deixariam transar com ela, eu tinha certeza.

- Qual é o problema dessa? – perguntei, debochado. Eles dois se entreolharam, tentando conseguir inspiração um com o outro. Nada, absolutamente nada. Nem uma palavra. – Ah, eu sei qual é o problema dela. Ela não tem um pinto.

Os dois me olharam, completamente confusos. Ri.

- Pênis, conhecem? Aquela coisa que vocês têm entre as pernas? Então, ela não tem um desses. É esse o problema dela, não é?

- Do que você está falando, Prongs? – Remus veio com aquele ar paciente que, pelo que eu estava acostumado, precedia um esporro. E, se eu estivesse errado com a minha suposição sobre o _relacionamento_ entre eles, eu ia passar o resto da viagem ouvindo sobre isso.

- Qual é, eu posso ser egocêntrico, mas eu não sou cego. Moony, você não teria dispensado aquela stripper sem nenhum _serviço adicional_, por mais que você fosse negar isso até ela terminar de tirar a roupa. E, Padfoot, aquela garota da _roupa horrorosa_ é exatamente o tipo de garota que você levava pra cama o tempo todo.

- Aonde você pretende chegar com isso? – Sirius se virou completamente para mim, e, pela primeira vez na vida, eu realmente senti medo dele. Me perguntei se ele me bateria em público, mas achei melhor não testar.

- Vocês têm agido muito estranho nos últimos meses. E a única explicação pra isso seria... vocês estão juntos, não estão?

- James, nós sempre estamos juntos – Sirius replicou, com ar de inocente. Suspirei. Até parece que ele não sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Mas a gente não _dorme_ junto. E você sabe a que eu me refiro.

- E você acha que _a gente_ dorme? – Remus perguntou. Ele ainda estava calmo demais, controlado demais. Quem acha que Remus Lupin é um cara incapaz de virar bicho nunca viu ele em seus dias selvagens.

- Sim, eu acho. Porque, que outra explicação teria?

- E o que você espera que a gente diga em resposta a essa declaração patética?

- Que ela é patética, mas não absurda?

- E se eu disser que não, não é? – Remus assumiu um estranho ar de desafio.

- Não é? – nem eu conseguia acreditar que era verdade, e olha que eu vinha me preparando mentalmente para isso tinha algum tempo.

- Não, não é – Sirius pareceu entrar na brincadeira. Eles chegaram perto um do outro, me olhando como se me desafiassem a desviar os olhos. – Na verdade, a gente não acredita que vocês tenham demorado tanto tempo pra perceber algo que estava tão óbvio o tempo todo – completou, subindo a mão pela nuca de Remus e puxando-o pelos cabelos para si. Nunca tinha visto Remus agir de um jeito que quase fazia com que eu achasse que ele tinha sido domesticado.

- Vocês estão falando sério? – eu ainda achava que era mais possível que eles estivessem de sacanagem com a minha cara. Remus fez um som de impaciência e olhou para Sirius, que pareceu entender direitinho o que ele queria.

Não que fosse muito difícil. Até eu entendi. E preferia ter entendido um milésimo de segundo antes, porque o tempo que eu demorei foi o suficiente pra eles se beijarem. _Na minha frente_!

Foi nojento. Sério. No-jen-to. Tá, eu já tinha visto caras se pegando antes – não que isso tenha sido uma experiência agradável, mas era passável, sabe? Só que aqueles dois caras eram meus amigos desde que a gente entrou na escola, e a gente dividiu um dormitório por sete anos.

Você consegue imaginar o que eles faziam quando os outros estavam dormindo? Porque eu consigo, e não gosto muito da idéia.

- Hm, caras, que tal arrumar um quarto ou alguma coisa assim? – pedi, meio constrangido. Algumas das pessoas tinham parado para olhar e comentar o que eles estavam fazendo e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti vontade de me esconder num buraco no chão. – As pessoas estão olhando!

- E por que eu deveria me importar com isso? – Sirius perguntou, saindo de perto do Remus por tempo suficiente para dizer isso. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, eles já estavam de volta à sua "manifestação pública de afeto".

- Porque vocês não estão em casa?

Remus deu um passo para trás e revirou os olhos.

- Feliz? – perguntou, com ar de insatisfação. – Ou você tem mais alguma exigência a fazer?

- Vocês vão me deixar escolher alguma delas? – fiz um gesto amplo com os braços, indicando as garotas nas vitrines. – Ou vocês vão continuar achando defeitos nelas só pra me fazer desistir?

- Prongs, olha, eu não acho que isso seja uma idéia muito... inteligente. Ou saudável, de qualquer forma.

- Mas isso não te importa, importa? - Sirius interrompeu Remus antes que ele pudesse usar todo o seu discurso de "porque eu deixaria você transar com a escola inteira sem falar nada sobre isso, mas vou te irritar até você desistir de transar com uma prostituta". Suspirei, olhando para as casinhas. – Pensa na Lily, Prongs. Ela não ia gostar de ouvir falar nisso.

Aquela era uma cena que merecia ter sido filmada. _Eu_, James Potter, desisti da idéia de transar com uma daquelas mulheres maravilhosas só por ouvir o nome da Lily. Sinceramente, que tipo de aberração eu estava virando?

- Ok, vocês venceram – resmunguei. – Qual é o plano B, Moony?

- Ir procurar o Wormtail e encher a cara?

Abri um sorriso gigante. O Remus finalmente tinha aprendido a falar como gente.

- É uma idéia bastante válida. – Sirius ponderou. Os dois me olharam. – Vem com a gente, Prongs?

- Vocês vão fazer aquilo de novo? – perguntei, desconfiado. Eu preferia fazer muitas coisas horríveis pra fugir de ver aquela cena.

- Não – Remus prometeu, rindo. – A sua cara foi divertida, mas acho que a gente prefere fazer essas coisas sem platéia. Não é mesmo, Pads? – olhou para o Sirius, que assentiu com gravidade. – A gente consegue esperar até voltar pro albergue.

Revirei os olhos e os dois, rindo, me puxaram pelos braços para o fim da rua. Quando consegui me desvencilhar deles, nós continuamos a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela rua. Porque, os três sabiam, nós éramos amigos além de qualquer coisa. Por mais menininha que isso soasse.


End file.
